


Happy Holidays Sab

by Andalusa93



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Bilbo, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, M/M, Unrequited Love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Unrequited/Bilbo Dies AU for <a href="http://buriedbilbo.tumblr.com"> Sab</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays Sab

There was no stopping it. 

He had already given the union his blessing, there was no way of retracting it without calling his own honour into question, there was no point in taking it back, all he would gain was the hatred of at least two of his friends. 

_Friends._

He harboured more than just friendship toward those in question. 

One was a well of jealousy. He knew - knows, he had to, how Thorin felt about the Hobbit. The entire Company did, they had been placing bets on it since Bilbo made that little speech about helping the Dwarves reclaim their home. Yet he had the audacity of trying (and succeeding) to woo their Burglar. 

The other he had given his heart to, secretly, he thought. After all that they had been through together he had hoped the feelings were returned. The way he repeatedly risked his own life to save his - theirs. Looking back on their journey it was obvious Bilbo hadn’t gone out of his way to ensure _Thorin’s_ safety, no, it had all been for the good of the quest. 

Bilbo had thrown himself in front of that warg to make sure he stayed alive so the quest could be fulfilled. Bilbo had helped them escape the elves so the quest could be fulfilled. Bilbo vouched for Thorin’s character so the quest could be fulfilled. Bilbo riddled with a dragon, tried to break Thorin out of his madness, stayed with him when it seemed like he might die from the wound Azog had given him so _the quest could be fulfilled._

It was never about him, never. 

Bofur knew. 

He saw Thorin present Bilbo with the mithril vest. The Hobbit might not have known its true meaning, but Bofur did. Still, he went about seducing Bilbo as if it hadn’t happened. 

In the back of his mind, Thorin knew as well. There was no way of preventing this, even if his heart screamed at him to put an end to the ceremony, to reinstate Bilbo’s banishment to keep them apart, he couldn’t.

Bilbo would hate him.

What stayed his tongue was the guilt. It was always there, in the back of his mind. Not just for his actions towards Bilbo, but the whole Company. The way he had treated them all. After everything, they deserved happiness wherever they could find it. Even if it came at the expense of Thorin’s own. 

He hoped that the couple would decide to leave, that Bilbo would offer Bofur a home back in The Shire, but it seemed as if the Maker and the rest of the Valar wanted to mock him further as Bilbo announced he would briefly return to his home to set affairs in order. Then he would come back to Erebor and make a new home and life with his Husband-to-be. 

Many years later Gandalf came to the Mountain, he would often stop by to check on his ex-Burglar, with fell news. The magic ring Bilbo had found beneath the Misty Mountains was in fact The One Ring and needed to be destroyed. Of course it did. And, of course, Bilbo volunteered to do it himself, even after the Wizard told him that he would have to travel all the way to Mordor to do so. 

The Company offered to go with him, although most were related - distantly or not - by blood, they held a kinship closer than many Dwarven families that had taken residence in Erebor, there was no doubt they would want ensure Bilbo’s safety on this quest. 

Selfishly, Thorin did not offer to accompany them, he used his Kingship as an excuse. Not selfishly, no, it was a cowardly move. One he would hate himself for, each night as he tried to sleep his guts would twist with guilt, he would never forgive the thoughts of Bofur’s potential death on this quest, but they crossed his mind with a disgusting hopeful feeling, that Bilbo would return heartbroken and sobbing, less of a Ring and Husband and Thorin would comfort him and-

No, no. _No._

What Thorin didn’t anticipate was a raven coming to him early one morning. ‘The Ring is destroyed.’ It croaked. ‘The Company returns, though they are one less. Their camp was set upon by orcs just before they reached the southern border of Mirkwood, I am afraid Master Bilbo is dead, The Company requests he be buried under Earth rather than in Stone as is custom.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)


End file.
